Corona High
by Aquaphi
Summary: Read as Rapunzel, Jack, Merida, and Hiccup go through High School, while volunteering at the Hospital together. (will be introducing many characters during the story)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hi guys! So this story is going to be about Rapunzel, Jack, Merida, and Hiccup, with Jackunzel and Merricup. They'' be going through high school while volunteering at the hospital. I promise I have a lot of interesting stuff that's going to happen. SO guys please enjoy and comment!

Rapunzel sat down in the principal's office chair. Her first day at school had started normally like all the other times she started again at a new school. People that greet her with a fake smile, and then quickly usher her into the principal's office. She blew a piece of her long hair out of her face, and let out a long sigh as she waited. This would be her second time moving schools this year. It wasn't because of Rapunzel that they moved around so often, it was because of her mother and her work. Her mother had promised this time they would stay awhile, but Rapunzel guessed that would change again this year. Lost in thought, Rapunzel almost didn't hear the door opening. She quickly sat up as the principal walked in. She noticed his graying hair, and how he was so tall. As he began to speak, she was surprised by his Australian accent, and she didn't hear what he what he had just said. "Rapunzel?," he saw her look of confusion so he started again, " Hello Rapunzel, I'm Mr. Bunnymund, and I'm the principal her at Corona Academy," and he began to talk about the school, during which Rapunzel accidentally zoned out. "Now do you have any questions?" She quickly shook her head, and Mr. Bunnymund with a smile he said, "Perfect, now would you mind staying here for a few moments, I'm going to go get your guide." Rapunzel quickly smiled, but frowned quickly knowing she will have to meet someone new. She could never make friends at her other schools, mainly because no one shared her interests and no one really reached out to her, even if she tried to be friendly. But she quickly shook her head and looked at the stranger walking in. She had crazy curly red hair, and bright blue eyes. Rapunzel knew this girl was definitely taller, and a lot more athletic. Just as Rapunzel had started to feel intimidated, the girl cracked a smile and said " Hi there, I'm Merida!" She noticed her strong accent, and quickly replied, "Hi I'm Rapunzel." Merida smiled, and Rapunzel thoughts she seemed very nice and friendly, and said "Cool name. So Rapunzel, I'll be showing you all the classes." And with that she quickly left the office, making Rapunzel have to take long strides to catch up with her. " OK, We'll be heading to math class, which is like one of the best classes, mainly because of the teacher, but the lesson is usually boring. " "Who is he?" Rapunzel asked, but Merida just grinned, and entered the classroom. Merida gestured for Rapunzel to sit next to her. "Rapunzel, I'd like you to meet Hiccup!" Rapunzel noticed the tall boy next to Merida with scraggly brown hair, freckles, and he was quite buff. He stood up and with his squeaky like voice said, " Hey Rapunzel, nice to meet you." Merida snickered and said, " You should know Hiccup's such a nerd." "Do you have to tell everyone that Merida?" She started to laugh again, but looked around. "Where's Jack, Hiccup?" "He had a doctors appointment Merida." Rapunzel was about to ask who Jack was before Merida said, " Jack's also my friend, white hair, scrawny. You'll notice him right away." Rapunzel quickly nodded, and before she could say anything else, the young looking teacher walked in. "Hello everyone!" "Hi Tadashi," the students answered back in a monotonous tone. The teacher quickly rolled his eyes, but smiled again saying "I believe we have a new student, Rapunzel! Welcome!" Rapunzel quickly smiled, but looked down hoping he wouldn't make her talk. Luckily he didn't, and Rapunzel continued to listen to the lesson for the rest of the class. During the rest of the day, Merida had shown her each classroom. During lunch, Merida had invited her to sit with them during lunch. She was of course very nervous, but excited to meet more people, hoping they were as nice as Merida and Hiccup. The two quickly got their lunch, and Merida led Rapunzel to the table. As Rapunzel sat down, Merida introduced her to the group. "Ok guys this is Rapunzel, Rapunzel meet Ariel, Jack, Astrid, Eric, and Fishlegs." All of them smiled to Rapunzel, and Rapunzel quickly smiled back when she caught the boy with white hair. So that must be Jack, she thought to herself noticing his white hair, pale skin, and bright blue eyes. He held her gaze for a little bit longer, making Rapunzel feel embarrassed and she looked away blushing. Luckily no one had seen her blush, and they all continued their conversation, including Rapunzel in it. She had smiled to herself knowing she had made some friends,which was entirely new experience for Rapunzel. The rest of the day continued normally, or as normally as a first day could be. But at the end of the day, Principal Bunnymund called Merida and Rapunzel to his office. Knowing she had done nothing wrong, she was curious on why he had called her in. As Merida and Rapunzel walked in, she noticed Hiccup and Jack were also there. She quickly turned her attention to Principal Bunnymund, who started to talk " Rapunzel I noticed that you checked of that you enjoy doing service work. And Jack, Merida, and Hiccup still need to catch up on their service hours, so I found the perfect thing for all of you." Merida, Hiccup, and Jack groaned while Rapunzel listened, " You four will be working at the hospital for awhile together." Rapunzel again caught Jack's eye again, who then snickered, and groaned to herself, this was going to be a long project.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Rapunzel had returned home later that day, a pretty townhouse with white walls and little pink flowers. She opened the door and said "Mother, I'm home!" with no reply, she looked around the house trying to find her. She found a note sitting on the kitchen countertop;

_My little flower, I have to stay late at work, will be back before dinner. _Rapunzel signed as she sat alone in her house, checking her phone, she then realized she didn't get Merida's number. _Hopefully she won't forget me by tomorrow _she thought to herself. Grabbing her backpack, she went to her bedroom to start her homework.

"My little flower!" Rapunzel heard her mother's voice and quickly ran downstairs to give her mother a hug."There, there Rapunzel. How was your first day of school?" Rapunzel had started to talk but was interrupted by her mother saying, "Wait, wait, tell me at dinner, I'm making acorn soup for this special occasion!" "Oh Ok Great Mother!" Her mother made it a tradition of making acorn soup for special occasions, even though Rapunzel was quickly getting tired of the taste, but nevertheless she couldn't wait to spend time with her mother.

Later that night, when the two had sat down for dinner , her mother said "Now Rapunzel, tell me about your day" "Well Mother I made a new friend!" "Oh really? That's great honey"

"And I have been asked to volunteer at a hospital for kids, but can you sign a form after dinner?" "Of course my flower" And as Rapunzel continued to talk about her day, she noticed her mother had started to more than her usually glass a night. "How was your day mother?" Rapunzel questioned.

"Hard, hard, hard as always my pet. As always," Mother Gothel murmured, and took another drink of her wine. Rapunzel watched, but shook her head, excusing herself from the table. She ran upstairs and had suddenly become excited knowing she would be working at the hospital tomorrow! She quickly got out a new nice outfit for tomorrow, a lacy light pink shirt and some jeans. Satisfied with her outfit, she soon started falling asleep thinking about her new friends.

The next day, she waited for her bus, The Corona High Private Bus, to take her to the saw other kids already loaded on the bus, probably going to different service areas like her. She looked around for a seat, and found one next to a red headed girl. "Is this seat taken?" she asked hopefully. "Nope!" the girl giggled! "Oh I remember you!" Rapunzel exclaimed! "Same! You're Rapunzel right? I guess we never really talked at lunch"

"I guess not, but nice to meet you! Which site are you heading to?" Rapunzel was hoping she would be with Ariel, she seemed very nice. "I'm working at the nearby ocean to clean up the pollution there! I can't wait! And I'll be doing it with Eric, you know that guy with black hair. I can't wait!" Rapunzel smiled and the girls talked more about their common interests.

The bus had stopped at the hospital, and Rapunzel said goodbye to Ariel and hopped off nervously. She saw Merida walking up in the parking lot and waved to her. Merida quickly waved back, and started running to catch up to Rapunzel. Merida quickly smiled and asked,

"What do you think will be doing today?" Rapunzel shrugged and said, "I think we'll be helping the kids here." "There are Jack and Hiccup!" Rapunzel saw them standing at the front desk, and they both walked towards them. Before they could start a conversation, a lady with white hair in a braid walked out and gave a smile. "Hello everyone, I assume you all are the volunteers? Nice to meet you, I'm Dr. Elsa. And you four must be Jack, Hiccup, Rapunzel, and Merida yes?" All four of them quickly nodded, " Great! Now I'll be taking Rapunzel and Merida, and will Jack and Hiccup please follow Dr. Anna," Elsa said directing them to a girl with red hair and a kind smile.

"Girls, please follow me." Rapunzel noticed how gracefully Elsa had walked, almost like a regal queen, she thought to herself. "Girls, today you'll be working with a select group of kids, and all you have to do is interact with them, playing games, reading, or painting" Rapunzel perked up hearing she could paint since she loved to draw and paint. Elsa led them into a room where 4 kids where staying, a girl with curly black hair, a boy with shaggy black hair, a little Hawaiian girl, and a boy with blonde hair. "Girls, this is Tianna, Hiro, Lilo, and Simba"

Hi guys, this is me speaking. Thanks guys for all the views, and please review this chapter! Tell me what you want to see happen, and don't worry I have lots planned. And don't forget to follow my tumblr Aqua-phi! Thanks guys!


End file.
